Current controllers for game console machines come in many configurations. The most typical is that popularized by the Sony Playstation™, Microsoft Xbox™, Nintendo™ and other related game systems, i.e., the gamepad. In this configuration, the user holds the game controller with two hands, and manipulates the controls with his thumbs and fingers. These controllers are designed to fit as wide a segment of their target audience as possible.
An exemplary prior art gamepad is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the controller segments are shown as: body 1; arms 2; and thumb modules 3. The arms contain various buttons, joysticks, mushrooms, trackballs or the like.
Due to the significant deviation in the size and shape of human hands, no controller can fit all users' hands comfortably. Necessarily, this has meant that current gamepad designs are compromises that are not optimized for the needs of all users. It is impracticable to produce large numbers of gamepads of varying sizes.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gamepad that is user-customizable and can be optimized for specific users' physical characteristics and preferences.